


You're mine, boy

by attack_on_ya_mum



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack_on_ya_mum/pseuds/attack_on_ya_mum
Summary: Where Morty is careless and Rick is so worried he paddles the life out of him





	You're mine, boy

**Author's Note:**

> And here is where you buy your one-way ticket to hell, welcome x

“Get over here. Now” Rick growled venomously, his tone was dripping with inconceivable rage as he glared directly at his trembling grandson.

Not a short 10 minutes ago the pair had been sprinting through the narrow hallways of Portentosian leader Rankor’s residence desperately trying to avoid the constant bullets firing from the guns of the intergalactic Gromflamite agents that hunted them throughout the mansion. It had been a setup, whilst negotiating a trade between the wanted leader from the Andromeda System they had been seemingly ambushed by the galactic federation. Rankor had probably offered the government Rick’s presence in a safe location in turn for his own immunity, the conniving bastard. Rick was furious with himself for trusting the duplicitous outlaw, how could he have been so naïve? But the primal anger he felt was towards his ingenuous grandson for not only ignoring him but deliberately disobeying his direct orders. He had outright sought the confrontation with the treacherous Portentosian, and deliberately provoked Gromflamite officials, a species infamous for their short temper before initiating the exchange of gunfire.

Rick’s suspicion was peaked when he heard the distinct sirens of a glomflom military vehicle. Morty continued to shovel down his dinner eagerly. Cautiously, the septuagenarian placed his fork back on the table, as his host shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unable to make eye contact with his former friend. “What’s going on Rankor?” he pressed balefully, reaching for his ultra-sigma plasma pistol located in his back pocket.

The mauve coloured alien’s antennas twitched with anxiety. He stared at his plate gingerly before using his trunk to reach for the decanter and pour more of the rose liquid into his crystal glass and taking a long swig. From out of nowhere, Morty instinctively jumped up from the table snatching Rick’s gun and pointing it at the traitor before anybody had a chance to react he was inches away from the Portentosian leader, the barrel of the weapon pressed between his eyes, watch this Rick he thought to himself, he could be a badass, he could protect them from the dangers of the universe.

“W-W-WHAT ARE YOU D-D-DO – WHAT ARE YOU UP TO HUH?!” Morty shrieked, his intention to sound intimidating failed miserably as he stuttered through his words, but he didn’t let this throw him off, mimicking Rick’s standard pose he waved the gun threateningly. His eyes harboured such malice and his heavy breathing gave him a wild animalistic appearance. He felt euphoric, strong, brave. Like his grandpa.

“Morty cool it! Just URRP fuck-fucking hand me the gun, we’ve, right we’ve gotta get outta here before the fucking bureaucrats get in” Rick ordered, his voice raspy and incensed, this fucking dipshit was going to get them both killed.

High on the adrenaline rush, Morty glanced at Rick, giving him a smug knowing smile before letting his small soft fingers squeeze the trigger launching a thick bullet into the Martian’s forehead, his head fell slack against the table as yellow plasma erupted from his skull, blood splattered against the walls.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE PLAYING AT?! YOU TRYNA GET US KILLED?” Rick barked, slapping his hands to his face in frustration. At that moment Glomflamites burst through the glass windows in their dozens, armed with huge foreign rifles. Morty’s heart sank in fear. But did not drop the pistol in surrender despite being completely surrounded. “Drop it!” Rick hissed through gritted teeth. Morty shook his head stubbornly, biting his lip and raising his weapon he shot carelessly in the direction of the bugs who easily avoided each shot. Morty kept pulling the trigger with urgency, tears dripping down his face until he had fired the contents of his ammo. Who had he been kidding, he wasn’t going to save anyone.

An armed gromflamite bitterly snatched the gun from his trembling hands and used the barrel to smack him round the face, knocking him to the ground. The sting spread across his face and he yelped in pain. He snivelled bitterly, rubbing his cheek as he wiped the blood and saliva from his freshly split lip and salty tears from his eyes. Morty got to his feet unsteadily He looked to his grandfather panicked and desperate for reassurance, but he was stood still, arms raised in surrender and still shaking his head in fury.

“Hand over your weapons Sanchez” an agent sneered arrogantly at the scientist, poking him in the stomach with the thin butt of his musket. Slowly moving his hand back to reach for his portal gun, he subtly flicked the self-destruct button before gently placing it on the ground. A bright light engulfed the room and a deafening ringing resonated across each wall. All the glomflamites that had been airborne immediately fell to the ground in shock.

“RUN!” Rick shrieked as the disoriented insects tried to find their balance. Clutching their skulls and rubbing their eyes desperately. The shrill alarm stunned Morty who stood in a bewildered daze before being pulled to his senses by Rick who was practically dragging him past the stupefied government agents. After a seemingly endless chase through the gargantuan palace, the duo found themselves in the sanctity of the ship. An awkward silence fell amongst them as Rick patched up the deep graze in his bony shoulder that had been pierced by a bullet that had come to close for comfort during their escape.

“I, I’m re-really really sorry Rick – I um

“Save it kid” Rick interjected starting the engine hurriedly

The trip home was silent besides the odd hiss from a disgruntled Rick as he pressed the cotton bandage into the fresh open wound. Occasionally Morty would snivel in despair, he was hunched up in the back of the ship, he couldn’t bring himself to sit next to his grandfather and see the disappointment in his eyes, what had, he been thinking. As they arrived in the familiar driveway, Rick parked the ship and stood impatiently as Morty sheepishly clambered out the ship.

Morty squeaked in discomfort as Rick pinched his ear and dragged him into the garage, landing a firm few swats to his backside when he protested which shut him up immediately. “Sit” he ordered and Morty dutifully obeyed, taking a seat in Rick’s scraggly desk chair.

“You hurt?” he inquired, scanning Morty’s face for any serious damage, before ripping open a packet of antiseptic wipes with his teeth and harshly rubbing the alcohol soaked pad on the jagged drying cut on Morty’s bottom lip who winced at the sting.

“No sir” he muttered pitifully not daring to give Rick eye contact in fear of seeing the hatred he could hear in the elder’s voice.

“Good” he spat, before examining his arms for any cuts or bruises. His callous hands stroking him softly and caringly despite the venom in his voice. Morty melted into seat, filled with relief and guilt. Morty opened his mouth to speak but he was silenced when Rick shook his head as if forbidding him from talking.

“Wait for me in my bedroom. I’m g-gonna URP I’ll be, I’ll be about 5 minutes” Morty stared up in shock, Rick never let him go in his bedroom, it was strictly off limits. He had only ever glanced in to tell him dinner was ready or to check he hadn’t choked on his own vomit, come to think of it, since Rick moved in, he had never been inside of there. Pulling the boy up from the seat by his forearm Rick shoved him violently towards the door causing him to trip somewhat.

“Ah jeez, Rick, can’t I – I just want to go to bed” he whined, not wanting to have to be lectured on his idiocy and mocked for the stunt he pulled back on Portentosa. Rick glared daggers at his grandson, his fists clenched, and his eyebrows furrowed creating wrinkles in his forehead, he wasn’t messing around

“Jesus Christ, will you just do as you’re told” he retorted in an angry sigh

“Rick, I’m tired, I- I-I don’t need you b-b-bitching at me!”

“So help me god, Morty, I will bend you over my knee here and now and then spank you again once we’re upstairs if you aren’t out of here in the next 3 seconds “he snarled vehemently

With a squeak, he opened the door before dashing out of the room, Morty felt his cheeks blushing ferociously. Rick could not be serious. It had to be an empty threat. Almost sprinting up the stairs in blind panic, he ran to the bathroom to splash some water on his burning face. A nasty maroon bruise was blooming just above his jaw paired with the unsightly crimson gash by his mouth. Heeding Rick’s warning, he began tip-toeing past his sister’s door desperate not to wake her. Reaching the end of the hallway he slid into Rick’s cramped musky room and switched on a dim lamp and sat on the bed uncomfortably, squirming with anxiety. He could feel his heart beating in his throat, wiping his sweaty palms on the duvet, he took a quiet awkward cough to clear his throat and try to calm his breathing to little effect. He felt like his head was positively swimming. Was Rick really going to punish him? Several minutes went past before Morty heard the unmistakeable sound of Rick’s clumsy footsteps climbing the stairs. He got to his feet and lent against the far bedroom wall, clutching his shaking hands together.

Rick entered the room and sat down with a gruff sigh on his pop-up camp bed. He scowled across at the boy, Morty didn’t need to catch his eye to know that he would be furious. The tension was unbearable, and he wanted to run, flee, be anywhere apart from the lion’s den.

“You aren’t uh you w-w-weren’t serious a-a-about wh-what you said, um you know um”

“I’m deadly serious boy” he smirked. Morty’s ears were ablaze with embarrassment. In a calmer voice Rick instructed Morty to come to him and gestured for Morty whilst patting his lap gently. The poor teen was terrified, speechless even and stood rooted to the ground in horror, his mind racing.

But Rick was starting to lose his patience. “Get over here. Now” Rick growled venomously, his tone was dripping with inconceivable rage as he glared directly at his trembling grandson who shook his head slowly, his ears now scarlet, his lip quivering and his eyes glued to the floor in shame.

“Morty, don’t make it harder for yourself”

Reluctantly the boy stepped closer to his grandfather, hands grasped behind his back until he was stood just between Rick’s outstretched legs. Rick hummed satisfied with the obedience, he rested his cold hands on the boy’s hips and rubbed soothingly before reaching out his spindly stained fingers reached through the loops on the younger’s jeans before drawing the zip down painfully slow and unbuttoning the trousers. Morty stood solemnly, trying to choke down the lump in his throat. The scientist pulled down the denim fabric gently so as not to scare the boy further but for Morty it was just tantalisingly slow, he just wanted this to be over.

Taking Morty’s forearm in a vice like grip Rick pulled the boy over his knees, settling his weight evenly on his lap, adjusting the angle of his thinly covered bottom. Morty groaned in utter shame from the humiliating position. Without warning Rick’s hand came down with a huge smack, Morty stifled a gasp before the hand came down for a second swat. He began to wriggle in an attempt to get off the lap, but he felt Rick’s spare hand curl round his waist to hold him steadily in place.

“Ow Rick, Owwww stop it” he cringed, trying to crawl off his lap Rick tutted before giving Morty a harsh swat right underneath the curve of his ass, making him rut against his leg and choke on his breath. The spanks began to come down in quick succession and Morty bit his lip firmly to try to stop himself from whimpering. He could feel the pace and the power behind each blow increasing and he yelped at a particularly sharp one on his sit spots.

“You’re so stupid Morty” he muttered fiercely delivering a smack at each syllable to drive the point home. With each spank Morty lurched across his lap and winced at the brutal contact. He was furious with the kid’s idiocy, he could have been shot, the federation wouldn’t give a shit, they only wanted Rick, there were so many awful ways this day could have ended, and Rick endeavoured to get Morty to trust his judgement and trust him to know Morty’s capabilities. Having his jeans around his knees made it hard to kick as the teen tried to buck and struggle so as to get some momentum to ease the sting of the constant slaps raining down on his backside. The boy’s once creamy thighs became a mottled pink as Rick concentrated the majority of the slaps to Morty’s sit spots. With an extra sharp smack he elicited a loud whine from Morty who covered his mouth in a vain attempt to keep himself quiet.

“S-s-stop” he pouted sulkily as the dull ache started to become a hot painful sting. Rick ignored the pathetic request and continued to spank his boy’s little bottom. The force of Rick’s smacks was causing Morty’s crotch to rub against the elder’s and the friction was causing him to get hard, he was utterly mortified. The shame of being bent over his grandfather’s knee, being spanked like a petulant child and the fact he was almost completely erect against Rick’s strong muscular thighs was completely overwhelming. Just as he thought that it couldn’t get any worse, Rick’s long fingers slid under his boxers pulling down the childish underwear to reveal his bright pink backside.

“St-s-stop it! Get off me!” Morty cried panickily stretching his hand out to blocking Rick’s punishing hand from continuing anymore.

“Move your hand Morty or I’ll take off my belt” he snarled

“STOP! RICK PLEASE! YOU CAN’T DO THIS” he shrieked nervously, burying his face into Rick’s pant legs and trembling uncontrollably, consumed by bitterness and anger at his stupid grandpa

“Oh I can, and I’m going to teach you a lesson baby boy” He whispered lowly into the teenager’s ear before he restarted the spanking with more vigour and force behind his swats.

Morty was really trying in his attempt not to give Rick the satisfaction of seeing him crying but the heat in his backside was increasing with each devilish swat and he couldn’t keep still despite Rick’s strong arm holding him down. With every new smack to his backside he was whimpering and mewling softly, biting round his hand to keep his pitiful sounds to himself.

“Why are you here Morty?” Rick demanded, wrapping his free hand into Morty’s soft chestnut curls and pulling his head up to look at him whilst smoothing the red, hot skin softly, rubbing in the sting of the spanking and every now and then giving it a sharp smack. Morty bit his lip bitterly not prepared to submit to Rick. Feeling humiliated and sore beyond belief Morty melted into the soft touches. But it was not for long.

“You were behaving recklessly, you nearly killed us both!” he scolded before continuing to paddle the sullen teen. A particular swat had him almost moaning as his dick rubbed against the rough fabric of his grandfather’s pants. Just as he thought he could get through this spanking with some dignity, Rick tapped his bottom with a cold wooden implement, Morty could barely make the words out before Rick brought down his hairbrush on his already sore backside.

“Rick!” he shrieked in pain and surprise at the sheer force of the swat, before he got chance to get used to the new searing pain, Rick brought the brush down again harder this time, and Morty’s resolve broke completely and he began to cry angrily into his grandfather’s pant legs, woefully letting the tears soak through the fabric as the pain completely flooded his body. The spanks came down at an unbearable pace and Morty was beginning to sob harder and harder. Releasing his hand from Rick’s vice like grip he covered his backside whilst wailing.

“I’ve warned you once kid” Rick warned to deaf ears, sighing he brought down the paddle with a mighty force on Morty’s small chubby hands who bucked upwards arching his back and removing his hand from his backside and digging his hands into his eyes and sobbing desperately. The single swat had left his hand swollen with a large circular welt.

“P-p-please r-ri-hic-rick” he bawled Rick hushed his sobs, giving the boy a second to catch his breath before cracking down the wooden hairbrush down onto Morty’s abused skin again and continuing to spank him with a consistent rhythm, swats landing on old territory and relighting the fire in Morty’s ass. The sobs were becoming hysterical and his breath was becoming erratic, he was coughing and spluttering over Rick’s knee, but they weren’t done. Morty began to thrash around in his lap violently so Rick aimed several painful smacks to Morty’s thighs turning the red skin a bruising purple in order to bring him to his senses, but he just struggled harder, whimpering and moaning in agony. Wrapping his arm around the boy tighter and pulling him to his chest, he rearranged the wriggling boy, so he still had a good angle to spank but could hold the boy firmly.

“Calm. Down” he instructed sternly, giving Morty’s butt two light taps to accentuate his point

“s-s-stop, I caaaaaaan’t, I-I-I’m so sorrrrryy Rick, p-p-pl-please stop” he begged, looking up to his grandfather through his red puffy eyes, tears and snit clogging his sinuses. The image went straight to his dick, his boy defeated, snivelling and bent over his knee being spanked for his naughty behaviour.

“Shhh baby” he hummed softly, “almost done, almost done” he said reaching his hand out from under the boy’s body to stroke his hair softly. Steeling himself to continue the boy’s punishment, Rick gritted his teeth before clutching the hairbrush and snapping it down on the whimpering teen’s scarlet backside, who howled in pain. But Rick continued to bring the brush down again and again as Morty sobbed hopelessly.

“Why am I spanking you Morty?” he demanded

Morty sniffed trying to get the words out “b-b-because I-I he cried before giving up letting the tears stream down his face and whine in pain as the hairbrush continued to beat his ass.

“You want more? I’m not tired Morty” Rick pressed

“NO!” he squeaked, wiping his face on his grandfather’s trousers he managed to speak “b-b-because I took m-m-matters in my own hands and I-I-I didn’t listen to you”

“Are you going to do that again?” Rick quizzed, continually bringing the brush down punishingly

“N-n-noooooo” he whimpered through his snot and tears going limp and compliant over Rick’s knee, accepting the fate and allowing his painfully sore backside to be punished

“And if you do again, I will not hesitate to put you over my knee again, sore bottom or not!” Rick informed accentuating his point with ten extra harsh smacks to the boy’s bottom who had resolved to crying softly over his knee. It took Morty a while to realise that the spanking had come to an end he was too busy sobbing to himself pitifully. Rick discarded the implement and began to rub the poor teen’s backside tenderly, the sharp layer of pain mixed with the warm soothing feeling was confusing and was rekindling the sparks in his groin.

“I-I-I’m s-s-s-s-s-so sorry-

“Shh baby it’s okay, it’s all over, I’ve got you” he cooed softly tracing soft soothing circles into his bruised little bottom, Morty lay across his lap, spent and exhausted. Rick let him stay like this for a bit rubbing his back softly before peeling him off his lap and having him stand between his legs again.

"Are you going to be my good boy now?" he asked in a stern whisper

Morty nodded his head, eyes shut and tears still dribbling down his pink little face.

"C'mhere" Rick mumbled pulling the boy into his chest, Morty fell into the emrbace and began to start sobbing all over again, the tender touches, hushed words and protectiveness was all so emotionally overwhelming added to the burning heat of his behind it was all just too much. Pressing soft kisses into the brunette's curly mop, Rick hushed and soothed his boy softly, twirling his hair round his fingers and rocking them both melodically, holding the boy tight. Morty's whimpers barely audible but Rick could just about make out the "sorrys, so sorry, I'm sorry" 

"Can you imagine if I'd lost you bud?" he mused, wiping the perpetual stream of tears from Morty's round fawn eyes, he bit his lip and shook his head, snuggling closer into Rick's chest and gripping onto the scientist's pale blue jumper and hiccuping through his sobs. 

"Shhh shhh" he muttered gently, laying them both down on his bed and pulling the thin duvet over Morty's trembling body who nuzzled into Rick wiry hair, within seconds he was asleep 

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough fics like this in any fandom so I decided to add this for the pervs like myself


End file.
